Longue distance
by eysselia
Summary: Parce qu'ils se manquaient mutuellement, tout simplement.


_Pourquoi est-ce que j'écrit ça à quatre heure du mat alors qu'il me reste de l'anglais ? D'ailleurs pourquoi je dormais pas ?_

 _Enfin braf encore du Oiiwa, mais tout mignon tout beau cette fois (promis, pas d'accident, pas de meurtre, pas de sang ou autre truc qui peuvent choqué, pas même un sous-entendu). C'est peut-être juste un peu angst (ou pas en fait j'en sais rien). Mais voila le truc c'est qu'il parait que Oiakwa et Iwaizumi ne vont pas à la même fac, je refuse de le croire tant que je l'aurais pas lu dans un tome en français (on a le droit d'espérer non ?). Mais en attendant si c'est vrai ça m'a inspiré ceci._

 _Et la fin et carrément guimauve, non pas tellement, mais un peu quand même._

* * *

Hajime n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de qualifier le genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec Oikawa contrairement à celui-ci. Ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Ce n'était pas qu'il niait que son lien avec Oikawa était plus fort qu'avec les autres, juste il n'avait pas besoin de mettre de nom dessus ou de le classer dans une quelconque catégorie. L'important était ce qu'ils avaient entre eux, pas la façon dont on pouvait bien le nommer. Il n'avait donc jamais dit à haute voix ou penser qu'Oikawa était son meilleur ami, ce n'était juste pas nécessaire. Surtout que le terme lui paraissait un peu faible par rapport à ce qui y avait entre eux. Pourtant quand il vu le regard rempli d'inquiétude et de doute de Tooru, il ce dit que peut-être le mettre en mot, même inexacte, était nécessaire.

-Bien sûr que tu resteras toujours mon seul meilleur ami, bakawa, souffla-t-il. Même si on ne se voit pas pendant des mois, même si on ne se voyait pas pendant des années tu le resterais.

-Iwa-chan, pleurnicha le brun. Tu me promets de ne pas ignorer mes messages ?

-Ouais, répondit-il ne lui claquant pour une fois pas la tête même s'il était ennuyeux.

-Et de toujours me répondre ?

-Oui et de prendre le temps une fois par semaine de te parler par Skype, autre chose ?

-Je… tu vas me manquer. Je pense.

La voix du plus grand tremblait un peu sous la sincérité de ses paroles. Il l'attira contre lui.

-Ouais, moi aussi ça va me faire bizarre sans toi, lui dit-il doucement.

Après tout c'était leur entrevoir pour l'université et ils allaient passer plusieurs mois éloigné l'un de l'autre après des années à se côtoyer tous les jours. Alors il pouvait bien se montrer un peu affectueux.

* * *

Iwaizumi fixait son calendrier, comptant et recomptant les jours qui le séparait de ses vacances et aussi de revoir Oikawa. Ils s'échangeaient des messages tous les jours, parlaient par téléphone ou Skype au moins une fois par semaine. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir l'autre en face de lui en chaire et en os, c'était différent. Et il lui manquait beaucoup plus qu'il l'aurait crut possible. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait de passer son temps à s'inquiéter pour Oikawa, mais aussi celui d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose et de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Même le bavardage ennuyant du brun lui manquait. Leur relation n'avait pas changé, mais avec la distance cela ne lui suffisait plus vraiment. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment une nouveauté, mais avant il n'avait jamais désiré faire quoi que ce soit avec eux. Ce qu'il partageait avec Oikawa lui suffisait, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à plus. Mais depuis qu'ils vivaient loin de l'autre il se rendait compte à quel point le simple fit de le voir tous les jours avait suffit à le rendre heureux.

Il restait un mois, trente jours et six heures pour être précis avant de pouvoir revoir Tooru. Et cela semblait bien trop long pour lui. Il avait eut leur conversation la veille et il était rassurer, Oikawa faisait très bien sans lui. Bien mieux que lui en tout cas. Ça avait été bizarre de ce faire sermonner sur sa santé, alors que d'habitude c'était son rôle de réprimander. Ils avaient eut un appel juste hier et pourtant il avait l'impression que sa faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé. En tout cas il se sentait comme si c'était le cas. Il se mordit durement la lèvre alors que ces yeux lui piquait, il voulait voir Oikawa maintenant. Il lui manquait tellement que s'en était douloureux physiquement.

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher il se saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro du brun. La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant que finalement le déclic annonçant qu'on répondait retentit. Rapidement suivit de la voix inquiète d'Oikawa :

-Iwa ? Ça va ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

Il déglutit, normal que le brun s'imaginait le pire, ils c'étaient parler hier.

-Non rien, le rassura-t-il. J'ai juste eu envie de t'appeler, comme ça.

-Oh, fit Tooru pour une fois sans mot. Ah, heu ok. D'accord.

-Tu as l'air bizarre, nota-t-il.

-Non je suis juste soulagé je suppose. Quand j'ai vu ton numéro j'ai cru que tu avais un grave problème. Mais ça va si tu va bien, se détendit son ancien capitaine. Alors pourquoi cette envie soudaine ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas dire la raison de son appel. Non seulement cela inquiéterait Oikawa, mais surtout il se sentait incapable de le mettre en mot à haute voix. Et puis il n'était pas sur lui-même de vraiment savoir pourquoi. Finalement il lâcha :

-Pour parler.

-Hé bien je m'en doute, mais de quoi ? Rétorqua l'autre un peu sarcastique.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il gagnant un soupir au travers du combiné.

Il laissa Oikawa choisir le sens de la conversation et passa plus de temps à simplement l'écouter parler qu'autre chose. Mais cela lui allait, il avait besoin d'entendre la voix du brun. Le silence finit par s'installer entre eux, mais aucun des deux ne raccrocha.

-Iwa ? Demanda hésitant Oikawa.

-Ouais.

-Je voulais te dire que… que sans toi ce n'est pas pareille qu'au lycée. Pas seulement parce que c'est l'université, mais tu sais… des fois j'ai juste envie de te voir en face de moi. Mais pas à travers un écran et une caméra. En vrai.

La voix de Tooru était nue ne laissant rien d'autre que la sincérité pure transparaître. Les mots secouèrent Iwaizumi, le renvoyant à ses propres sentiments et son envie de voir le brun. Ses yeux piquaient et il retient tant bien que mal les larmes de couler.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu me manques. Beaucoup.

Sa poitrine se serra et il étouffa un sanglot dans son oreiller. Pleurant aussi silencieusement que possible, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

-Iwa ?

-Ouais, sa voix tremblait et il était sur que l'autre l'entendit. Toi aussi.

Il renifla avant de pouvoir ajouter :

-Tu me manques aussi.

-Oh non, je suis désolé, s'excusa Tooru paniqué. Ne me dit pas que tu pleures. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que… Iwa ? Hajime s'il te plaît ne pleure pas.

-Je ne pleure pas, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il savait peu crédible.

-Si j'avais sut je n'aurais rien dit. Hé tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais, c'est juste la fatigue qui me rend émotionnel, expliqua-t-il encore reniflant et pleurant mais devant l'absence de réponse il ajouta : Et j'ai un peu le mal de la maison, ou quel que soit comment on le nomme.

-Tu rentres à la maison aux vacances ?

-Oui.

-On se verra à ce moment, ok ?

-Ok.

-Hé Iwa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais comment on fait une omelette ? Parce que ça fait trois fois que j'essaye et ça donne des résultats très bizarres. J'ai pas voulut goûter tellement ça ne semblait pas comestible.

-Bakawa, renifla-t-il dans un rire cette fois.

-On se parle bientôt, le salua Oikawa dans ce qu'il devinait un sourire.

Il raccrocha en se sentant un peu mieux qu'avant. Il devait juste tenir un mois, ça irait n'est pas ?

* * *

Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'Oikawa hésitait, son téléphone en main, à appeler son meilleur ami. Et accessoirement béguin. Iwaizumi, étonnamment, avait était celui qui avait le moins bien géré leur nouvelles vies. L'obligeant à lui envoyer des messages régulièrement qui lui demandait s'il mangeait correctement, s'il veillait bien à avoir un minimum de sommeil. Mais actuellement il se préoccupait plus de savoir si le noiraud allait bien tout simplement. Ils c'étaient parler trois jours auparavant, parce qu'Hajime l'avait appelé sur un coup de tête. Ou plus certainement parce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre sa voix. Bien qu'il lui ait dit que ça allait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre le contraire. Parce qu'après tout il l'avait quand même contacté même pas vingt-quatre heures après leur précédent appel. Mais surtout Iwaizumi avait pleuré à cause de son aveu.

Bien sûr il se doutait qu'il manquait aussi à son ami d'enfance, mais de la à le faire sentir au point de provoquer des larmes c'était autre chose. Il ne pouvait même pas se sentir heureux qu'il lui manquait autant que lui le lui manquait. Les coups de fil ne suffisaient plus, il fallait qu'ils se voient, tous deux en avaient besoin. Sauf que Tooru était sûr de ne pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'aux vacances. Finalement il pressa la touche d'appel.

-Allô ?

Il sourit constatant qu'Hajime décrochait toujours sans même regarder l'appeleur.

-Hey Iwa-chan ! Salua-t-il joyeusement.

-Salut, répondit simplement Iwaizumi.

Oikawa pouvait entendre dans le fond le bruit des voitures et de l'agitation de la ville.

-Oh, tu es dehors, constata-t-il avec regret. Je devrais te rappeler plus tard.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine, je suis presque rentré, l'informa le noiraud alors qu'au fond le bruit d'une porte claquait suivit du calme. Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Hé bien en faite je me disais que peut-être je pourrais venir te voir un week-end, ou l'inverse. Je sais que le train coûte cher, mais j'ai prit un petit boulot pour ça, déblatéra-t-il avant de s'apercevoir de son erreur. Enfin non pas que pour ça, aussi parce que je voulais m'acheter quelque chose qui coûte cher aussi. Et autant utiliser ce qui reste, non ?

Il ne précisa pas que ce qu'il voulait s'acheter était en vérité un cadeau pour lui, ni qu'à la base il avait bel et bien prit ce travail pour pouvoir le voir plus régulièrement suite à son appel. Certaines choses devaient mieux ne pas être connues d'Iwaizumi s'il ne voulait pas se faire enguirlander.

-Donc je pourrais venir chez toi, ou te payer le train pour que tu viennes me voir, continua-t-il. Bon on n'habite pas dans des endroits très spacieux, mais tu n'es pas déranger par l'idée de partager un lit ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas, confirma Hajime.

Il nota que sa voix était étrangement calme depuis le début, même après ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourtant Hajime était du genre à lui dire de se concentrer sur ses études et le volley plutôt que de prendre un boulot supplémentaire s'il n'en avait pas la nécessité pour vivre. À moins qu'il ait saisit que le voir lui était totalement nécessaire, mais se serrait assez étonnant.

-Génial. On pourrait se voir au moins une fois par mois, continua-t-il. Et pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine ?

On frappa à sa porte pendant sa question, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller ouvrir. En faite il maudit la personne qui venait le déranger un vendredi soir alors qu'il parlait avec son Iwa-chan. Le jour en vérité lui importait peu, il aurait était aussi énervé quelque soit l'heure et le jour tant que c'était pendant un de ses conversations avec son meilleur ami.

-Je vais raccrocher, annonça Hajime.

-Hein ?! Non, ce n'est sûrement rien. Ça ne me prendra même pas une minute pour m'en occuper. Ce n'est pas la peine de raccrocher, supplia-t-il en se levant et allant vers la porte avec encore plus d'envie de meurtre envers celui qui avait toqué.

Mais il entendit la ligne se couper en même temps qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée. Il regarda son portable incrédule en ouvrant sa porte. Iwaizumi venait juste de lui raccrocher au nez ? Il fixa l'écran espérant qu'il affiche un appel entrant provenant du numéro de son meilleur ami.

-Hey.

Sa tête se redressa instantanément au son de la voix. Son cœur loupa un battement. Hajime se tenait devant lui, des cernes sous les yeux, débraillé, un peu pâle. S'il devait être honnête il serait obliger de reconnaître que son ami d'enfance ressemblait à de la merde dans cet état d'épuisement et de négligence. Pourtant il le trouvait aussi magnifique après des mois d'une webcam miteuse. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

-Iwa-chan ? Demanda-t-il craignant à une illusion.

-Ouais c'est moi, fit piteusement l'autre.

Il se jeta sur son ami le serrant à l'en étouffer contre lui. Son nez fouina contre le coup du plus petit pendant qu'il laissa ses émotions se déverser dans un torrent de larmes. Peu lui importait que quelqu'un les surprenne ainsi. Il lui avait tellement manqué et après des mois passé avec comme un trou dans la poitrine il se sentait enfin complet. Il sentit les bras l'entourer et lui rendre son étreinte.

-Tu es cruel, pleurnicha-t-il. Tu m'as raccroché au nez et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu. Est-ce que tu savais au moins à quel point je stressais que tu refuse mon idée. Et puis d'un coup tu es là.

-Désolé, je ne l'avais pas prémédité, s'excusa le plus petit. Et je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir dans le train.

-Stupide Iwa-chan, stupide.

Il releva la tête et se décida à le tirer à l'intérieur de chez lui. Oikawa avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait son meilleur ami juste là. Sa main caressa le visage du noiraud qui se pencha dans le contact tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué Tooru, souffla Iwaizumi dont les yeux se remplissaient aussi de larmes.

Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui pour l'étreindre, tellement heureux de l'avoir près de soi.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il ne pouvant pas se retenir. J'avais tellement envie de te voir que ça faisait mal.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa presque désespérément et l'autre y répondit de la même manière nécessiteuse. Le baiser avait un goût salé à cause de leurs pleurs, mais il était chaud et rassurant. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, proche physiquement l'un de l'autre comme ils l'avaient tant désiré depuis leur séparation.

-Hajime, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es mon petit ami ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fragile.

Il savait que l'autre n'aimait pas mettre des étiquettes et n'en ressentait pas le besoin, mais il avait besoin d'avoir une confirmation. Autre chose qui affirmait que leur relation devenait encore plus que ce qu'elle était avant.

-Oui, je suis, confirma Iwaizumi les yeux fermé reposant leur front ensemble. Je suis rentré.

-Bon retour.

* * *

 _Oui le suis rentré signifie qu'Oikawa est la maison d'Iwaizumi, l'inverse est vrai. C'était trop tentant._


End file.
